


Change of Plans-

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!len, fighting turned into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently he’d pissed off the Flash. </p><p>He couldn’t back up anymore and Barry kept pressing closer, forearms up against Len’s chest, putting more weight on him in a way that was probably meant to be intimidating. His thigh was right next to Len’s, touching and a few inches from pressing between Len’s legs, shoving them apart-</p><p>Damn the kid had no idea what this was doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> So this....happened. It happened because RedHead has a blog. And I look at it. And it gives me ideas I don't really have the time to write. But ummm hey look a shiney!
> 
> Prompt/inspiration at the end. 
> 
> Also a fair few refs to RedHead's fics. I am not sorry.

So apparently he’d pissed off the Flash.

 

First he knew of it was when the door burst open in the bar. He’d turned, fast, but all that meant was he actually saw a blur of red, sparks like lightning before Barry’s hands were on his parka pulling him out of his chair.

 

World went…strange after that.

 

It was never exactly a pleasant experience, being towed round town by a speedster. He kinda suspected Barry knew that cos he didn’t do it very often.

 

It took a little under six seconds to get wherever Barry was taking him, enough time to get his hand around his gun and draw. Except the Flash could move faster, think faster.

 

He was shoved backwards, hit a wall, so hard it was difficult to tell where they’d stopped. Lightning whirled around him and his hands were stuck, _his hands were stuck_ -

 

He pitched himself forwards but he couldn’t get far away from the wall. And he’d never admit it but it was fucking terrifying, being so goddamned outgunned that he didn’t even know what the hell had just happened.

 

He craned his neck to find out why he couldn’t move.

 

Duct tape.

 

The kid had taped his fucking hands to a wall, the gun still trapped in one of them. Good to know he’d taken that threat about making the gun’s core go critical seriously-

 

“What-” Len began.

 

The Flash leapt forward in a blur of red and shoved him into the wall again.

 

“You _asshole_!” Barry practically growled, snarling too close to Len’s face, fists buried in Len’s parka-

 

“I didn’t break the rules-” Len protested.

 

“You didn’t-” Barry echoed incredulous. “So _stealing from sick people doesn’t count_?!”

 

“I never-” Len started.

 

“SHUT UP!” Barry thundered, voice vibrating with rage. “I don’t wanna hear your goddamn excuses Len! What did you do with TT-26?”

 

So that’s what this was about. The little sealed yellow vial he’d been hired to steal from Mercury labs. That was medicine? He was gonna have to start screening people Mick suggested a bit more carefully-

 

“WHERE IS IT?!” Barry demanded and fuck he was too close, close enough that they were breathing the same air-

 

He couldn’t back up anymore and Barry kept pressing closer, forearms up against Len’s chest, putting more weight on him in a way that was probably meant to be intimidating. His thigh was right next to Len’s, touching and a few inches from pressing between Len’s legs, shoving them apart-

 

Fuck the kid had no idea. He was just angry. This was supposed to be an interrogation, a punishment, a show of power. Except he already knew that Barry kept tabs on him and that the Flash could drag him out of anywhere and dump him straight into Iron Heights anytime he wanted.

 

There wasn’t really much more he could do about that.

 

“I swear to God Cold if you don’t tell me-”

 

His lips looked so goddamn pretty, even when he was snarling like that. And Len’d love to blame it on the beer but he hadn’t even drunk enough to feel it, this was just a regular, run of the mill _terrible_ idea-

 

Barry pressed closer, yelling right in Len’s face about what he was gonna do and how he didn’t care if Len plastered his name all over town because _people_ were gonna _die_ just because Len was being a selfish, greedy, _asshole_ -

 

Fuck it.

 

Len leaned forward and kissed the Flash.

 

He’d half expected to be shoved into the wall again but that didn’t happen. Then, as he moved a little, opening his mouth, running his tongue over Barry’s closed lips, he wondered if the Flash would jerk back at lightning speed-

 

But he didn’t do that either.

 

A second went by and Barry’s lips parted a fraction, he made a deep noise that was may be pleasure or may be surprise. And he didn’t pull away.

 

Huh.

 

Len pulled back, just to be sure.

 

Barry was staring at him; eyes wide, mouth still open a perfect picture of shock. His hands had loosened their grip on Len’s parka and he’d leaned back so they weren’t quite as close anymore, so his arms weren’t pressed against Len’s chest.

 

Surprise it was then. Pity. But at least it might let Len get a word in edgeways.

 

“I already sold it. Some guy from Stagg Enterprises. Kincaid. He’s staying in Keystone, Taylor and Whites on the south side.”

 

Barry didn’t move.

 

“He hired the Rogues.” Len explained. “Didn’t say that thing was medicine though, wouldn’t have taken the job if I’d known.”

 

Barry Allen still didn’t move.

 

“This is a one off, Scarlet. Since Kincaid lied to us. Don’t think I’m gonna rat on anyone else.”

 

The silence stretched out and the Flash still hadn’t moved.

 

“For fuckssake kid are you gonna let me down anytime soon?”

 

“Did you just kiss me?” Barry asked and Len seriously considered smacking his head against the wall.

 

“Are you- You like men?” The Flash continued incredulously. “You like _me_?”

 

Great, he was gonna be one of _those_ straight guys. Len sighed.

 

“Yes, yes and don’t take it personally it’s been a while. How about you let me down now and run off after Kincaid _hero_?”

 

“Yeah umm I got a better idea.” Barry said.

 

He pushed Len back against the wall, stepped right back into his space.

 

Apparently Barry Allen kissed like it was a fucking fight. It lasted 38 amazing seconds and if had been any longer Len probably wouldn’t have escaped with both lips.

 

“I am still _really_ angry at you.” Barry told him.

 

“Yeah. I’m getting that.”

 

“OK, OK-” Barry took a step back, scrubbing his hands up over the mask and pushing it off. “You really want to do this?”

 

“Wouldn’t say no.”

 

There was a pause that felt a helluva lot longer than it was where they mostly stared at each other.

 

“OK.” Barry breathed out and then he was a streak of red again and Len’s left hand was free. “Here’s how we’re gonna do this: I am going to go and get the experimental medicine you _stole_ and give it back to Mercury Labs. Then…if you don’t wanna- you can leave, I’m not gonna take you to Iron Heights either way. But if you want to-”

 

“Can you even _say_ ‘sex’ kid?”

 

That earned him a glare. “If you want _sex_ then we’re doing it the way I want.”

 

Interesting.

 

“And what does that entail?”

 

“Protection.” Barry said instantly and Len nodded. “Lube-”

 

He trailed off considering and his expression hardened. “I want you on your knees and I want you against the wall.”

 

Damn, why’d that sound so hot? It was a terrible idea and Barry'd probably change his mind any second. He shouldn’t even be thinking about it.

 

“Done this before?”

 

Barry shrugged. “More or less.”

 

He really shouldn’t even be thinking about it-

 

“Sure.”

 

Barry sped forward, giving him another hard, bruising kiss that left Len gasping.

 

“Kincaid, right?” Barry said sounding just a little bit out of breath. “Taylor and White’s, Keystone south side.”

 

“Right.”

 

Barry smirked. “Seven minutes, thirty seconds.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

-

 

It took just under two minutes to get his right hand free. Which left a lot of time to think about his life choices. It was a goddamned terrible idea. He should have walked away, there was really no good reason not to walk away-

 

Well…may be one good reason.

 

He saw Barry come back, mostly because he was watching for that red blur-

 

And then he was pitching forward, so fast it forced the air out of his lungs. He landed on his knees.

 

 _Damn_.

 

Barry smirked down at him, not in the Flash suit anymore. He put his hand on the back of Len’s head even though his hair was too short to get any kind of grip. When Len reached for his trousers Barry batted his hands away.

 

He stroked the back of Len’s head as his free hand went to his belt, flicked it open-

 

“You look good like that.” Barry told him, then he was moving too fast again, hands a blur.

 

When he slowed down enough for Len to see his flies were open, underwear pushed down and he had a rubber over his cock. Barry batted his hand away again when he reached for it.

 

“Just your mouth,” Barry instructed and _fine_ , whatever if Scarlet wanted to boss him around Len could go with that-

 

Barry’s hand made it’s way back to Len’s head, the other one wrapped round the base of his own cock and suddenly he was hesitant, gentle about pushing Len forward. Like Len needed encouragement.

 

"Are you actually OK with-" Barry began.

 

Oh that was cute. Len opened his mouth, kept his eyes open and on Barry’s face as he sucked. Barry’s fingers clawed through his hair, like he was trying to get a grip. Len swirled his tongue round the head of Barry’s cock and watched as Barry’s mouth fell open.

 

“God,” Barry breathed. “You’re- _AH_ \- really good at that-”

 

His hips were bucking, small, uncoordinated thrusts into Len’s mouth. His breathing sped up suddenly until he was panting, shuddering, head dropping forward and-

 

Really? Already?

 

Len pulled back and after a moment to take in the soft, dazed expression on Barry’s face-

 

“My my Scarlet,” Len drawled. “You really are the _fastest_ man alive.”

 

Barry groaned. “I think I liked you better when you couldn’t talk.”

 

Len grinned while Barry got rid of the condom in a blur.

 

“Shame you’re _all_ talk, kid, I was kinda looking forward to you making good.”

 

“All- I am _not_ all talk!” Barry protested. “I have superpowers!”

 

Len’s grin widened. “So?”

 

“So I’ve got no refractory period and-” He zipped back in front of Len, stretching his hand out in front of Len’s face.

 

It shuddered, blurred and Len’s mouth went suddenly dry.

 

“You vibrate?”

 

“I vibrate. Eat the brick Snart.”

 

He got to his feet and dropped the parka to the floor. Barry gave him about enough time to turn around before pushing him to the wall. Too fast to avoid it or do anything except catch himself on his hands and brace himself. It was…unpleasant, brought to mind half a dozen bad memories and sent adrenaline through him like an electric shock. Which was goddamn ridiculous because it was _Barry fucking Allen_ who might’ve topped the list of ‘people least likely to try and beat the shit out of him’. At least top five.

 

He closed his eyes, breathed slowly. He could feel Barry moving too fast around him, so his hands seemed to be everywhere at once: at Len’s belt and pulling off his sweater and running up his thigh at the same time.

 

Barry stilled for a moment, hands on Len's thighs and for a moment he was _sure_ the Flash was gonna speed off, leaving him where-ever-the-hell-they-were with his pants around his ankles and a long walk back to town.

 

"Are you OK?" Barry asked.

 

Len opened his eyes with a sigh. His shirt and sweater were a tangle around his wrists and his underwear was round his ankles, awkward but better than bare feet on the floor.

 

"Peachy." Len replied and he took a moment to tug the shirt and sweater all the way off and chuck em to the floor.

 

Barry straightened and paused behind him, palm flat against his shoulder, vibrating slightly-

 

Taking a bit too long in Len’s opinion may be he was staring?

 

“Hey Scarlet, like what you see?”

 

“I think you spent about half your ill-gotten gains on ink.” Barry replied, hand trailing lower, just beside his spine.

 

“Ill-gotten?”

 

“Fine, _stolen_.” Barry said and Len was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes. Then his hand slipped lower, it left Len’s skin for less than a second and came back slick.

 

Fuck they were actually doing this, Scarlet wasn't gonna bail-

 

Barry moved to his side, fingers of one hand pressing at his ass while the other one wrapped around Len’s cock. He glanced at Barry, caught his eye and smirked. It earned him a glare, a brief, too tight squeeze and a series of hard, fast strokes that made him gasp.

 

Then one of Barry’s fingers pushed inside him, just a little too fast. It moved back and forth in time with the hand on his cock, thrust to the knuckle and vibrated, making Len swallow a groan.

 

" _Fuck yes_." Len muttered and Barry must have heard because he was grinning-

 

A few thrusts, back and forth and Barry was moving a second finger with intent.

 

"Go for it." Len told him.

 

Barry did. Adding it quick enough that it burnt a bit. Not that Len was complaining. Not with Barry’s fingers hitting his prostate, pressing and vibrating there, rough and angry and just fucking perfect.

 

“Jesus, Scarlet,” Len breathed. “You don’t mess around.”

 

His fingers stretched, scissored and god it was like nothing else-

 

“Are you always this easy, Snart?” Barry asked almost conversationally and dammit he couldn’t help it.

 

Len let out a deep groan, eyes fluttering shut and shit if Barry somehow hadn’t noticed that he was bound to have noticed the way Len’s cock had twitched in his hand.

 

“You like that?” Barry whispered, low and dangerous and _fuck_ -

 

“Scarlet-” Len began.

 

“You look pretty like this.” Barry murmured, right into his ear.

 

The hand on his cock slowed but the fingers inside him didn’t. They shoved harder against his prostate, vibrating faster-

 

“Up against the wall, legs open, you look like a _whore-_ ”

 

“Fuck _Flash-_ ”

 

He could feel himself getting a helluva lot harder, closer. The words, the tone, making him spread his legs further, lean into the wall-

 

“You really like that don’t you?” Barry said and out of the corner of his eye Len could see the guy smirking.

 

“Look kid it’s not like-” Len protested but who the hell was he kidding?

 

“I think you like it a lot.” Barry mused, squeezing Len’s erection a little tighter to underline his point. “Being called a _slut_ and a whore-”

 

And dammit the noises Len made were probably doing a lot to support that conclusion.

 

“Can you cum from that?” Barry asked him, darkly curious. “Can you cum from me fucking you and telling you how _filthy_ you are without a hand on your cock to help?”

 

 _Jesus_ -

 

“Well?” Barry purred and god Len was _so_ screwed-

 

“Fuck, Scarlet,” He panted and his voice sounded shot already. “I’ve got no idea.”

 

“I want to try.” Barry told him, almost like it was an order.

 

Barry’s hand left his cock, and he moved a few steps, until he was behind Len. And _fuck_ this was either going to be the best thing ever or the worst mistake he’d made for a while-

 

Barry thrust another finger into him, twisting before leaning forward, almost flush against Len’s back. He could feel Barry’s shirt, his jeans, but none of his weight, none of the heat and pressure of skin on skin-

 

“You think you’re so tough,” Barry said. “Like you’re the hardest man in Central, _Captain Cold_ \- Look at you now.”

 

His fingers started to vibrate again and Len swore.

 

“So goddamn _easy_ , and you make such a pretty slut, Snart. Is that all I’ve gotta do to stop you, hmmm? Treat you like a whore?”

 

“ _God_ , Scarlet-”

 

“No more nicknames.” Barry instructed, his free hand coming round to rest on Len’s chest. “That’s the least you can do when I’m giving _you_ what _you_ want, right? When I’m _taking_ _you_ like the slut you are-”

 

 _Fuck_ , Len was practically shaking, wanting- Needing-

 

“You ready?” Barry murmured next to his ear and-

 

“God yes.”

 

He felt Barry’s fingers pull out of him quick, a rush of air, Barry moving too fast behind him. Then a hand was grasping his hip too hard and Barry was pushing into him so slow it was fucking torturous.

 

“That’s good,” Barry was whispering to him. “Relax for me- Take it.”

 

He was going too goddamn slow-

 

“I’m not gonna break.” He protested and he figured Barry got what he meant because suddenly there were two hands on his hips holding him still.

 

“You’ll take what I give you. Don’t worry, by the end of it I’ll have _really_ opened you up.” Barry told him and _god-_

 

He eased his way into Len, up to the hilt, paused to tell Len he was so good and tight-

 

It didn’t take Barry long, a couple of long slow thrusts and he was breathing fast, fingers digging into Len’s hips. He swore and then suddenly he was vibrating all over and-

 

He pulled out in one smooth motion, his hands left Len lightning fast and then he was pushing back in again with a faster, harder thrust.

 

“ _Fuck_ -” Len breathed and Barry laughed behind him.

 

“I can keep going all night.” He promised. “How much do you think you can take before you start begging me to touch you? Before your legs give out? Before all you can do is pant and moan while I keep fucking you?”

 

“Oh God, _Barry_ -” Len gasped and the Flash rewarded him by vibrating again.

 

There wasn’t quite a rhythm to it. Barry fucked into him, thrusts getting a bit more brutal every time. He kept one hand tight on Len’s hip while the other hand moved up to his chest, holding him in place, keeping him exactly where Barry wanted him-

 

And (heh) Barry was the fastest man alive. Every so often he’d cum, pull out all the way, his hand would rush away from Len’s chest for a fraction of a second and then he’d be pushing back in and vibrating inside Len and whispering in his ear-

 

 _Fuck_ and the things he was saying-

 

Len’s whole body felt like a live wire, like Barry was vibrating against every goddamn _one_ of his nerves and if the bastard didn’t touch his cock soon Len was going to go insane. He moaned and he felt Barry smirking against his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t take it anymore?”

 

“I need-” He panted. “To cum-”

 

“Say ‘please’.”

 

“Please.” Len spat.

 

“You can do better than that.” Barry said, his hand coming up to Len’s neck and just staying there. “What with all the practice you’ve had.”

 

“Oh come on Fla- _AH!_ ”

 

“Couldn’t hear you, try again.”

 

“ _Please_ Flash!”

 

“Hmmmm,” Barry said, considering and the whole rumbling sound seemed to pulse through Barry’s body and _damn-_

 

Barry’s hand moved, pushing up against Len’s neck until Barry had tilted his head back, fingers coming up past his chin, running over his lips-

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Len did. Barry’s fingers hooked inside and he sucked-

 

“How about this-” Barry started, sounding a little more out of breath than he had a minute ago, God he hadn’t been kidding, he was close again and he really could go all-

 

“If you still haven’t cum when I’ve done it…twenty times, I’ll get you off. It shouldn’t take that much longer, may be an hour and a half. You can take it for that long can’t you?”

 

 _Fuck_ he was gonna _die_ -

 

He moaned around Barry’s fingers and Barry started up again in earnest, vibrating with every thrust, whispering that he was a good whore, so slick and tight while all Len could do was take it, with his arms starting to shake and his knees starting to give way and the _Flash’s_ goddamn fingers in his mouth like the best gag and-

 

“God, Len you’re amazing,” Barry breathed into his ear. “Best slut in Central city-”

 

Len actually saw stars when he came.

 

-

 

He was…pretty sure Barry cleaned him up. He must’ve done cos Len wasn’t exactly…coherent for a while-

 

The timer that usually ran in his head, ticking off the seconds, had stuttered and stopped with the Flash vibrating against him. He didn’t have a clue how long it’d been since he’d been dragged out of the bar and he should probably care about that but-

 

But he was still coming down from the best goddamn orgasm he’d ever had in his life and Barry had made some kinda pile of towels and blankets on the floor and it was _nice_ , lying there naked and warm, Barry’s hands running over his tattoos, not having to worry about the time-

 

Barry pulled him closer and Len let himself be drawn into a hug, Barry’s legs either side of him, Barry’s arms across his chest, Barry’s head tucking into his shoulder-

 

“I’m sorry.” Barry whispered.

 

“Don’t be.” Len instructed. “That was goddamn amazing.”

 

“No,” Barry said, sounding a little frustrated. “I mean-”

 

He trailed off and Len stilled. Suddenly he was pretty acutely aware of where Barry’s hands had settled.

 

“I’m a _forensic scientist_ ,” Barry stressed as if it was an apology and shit they weren’t doing this were they? Not after they’d-

 

Barry’s hand drifted down to the bottom of his ribcage and apparently they were-

 

“Slash wound, right?” Barry said softly, running his fingers over the scar his tattoos almost covered. “But it wasn’t a knife; it’s too jagged and bits of it broke off in- in your skin. So I’m guessing a bottle. Am I right?”

 

Len sighed. So much for afterglow-

 

“I get in a lot of bar fights, Scarlet,” He stated, which was true even if it was misleading.

 

“When you were eight?”

 

Shit.

 

“It’s…stretched.” Barry explained, fingers tracing the scars irregular edge. “It’s stretched a lot. You only really see that when…someone grew, or gained a lot of weight or got pregnant but ummm I mean that’s not likely so-”

 

“Twelve.” Len interrupted, mostly to cut Barry off.

 

“What?”

 

“I was twelve.” He shrugged. “Was a small kid.”

 

“Sorry.” Barry said and Len had no idea if he meant for noticing the scar, talking about it or that Len had it in the first place.

 

“Scarlet, has anyone ever told you that you’re _shit_ at pillow talk?”

 

Barry laughed breathlessly and squeezed him tighter.

 

“Ummm nope. It’s not really come up that much before.”

 

Len snorted and pulled away, sitting up. Barry had a look on his face like he was scared he’d broken something.

 

Len sighed.

 

“Parka.” He instructed, pointing in the general direction of his scattered clothing.

 

Barry zipped away and brought it to him, watched worriedly as Len rummaged through the pockets.

 

Until he got out a pen.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

 

“Gimme your arm.” Len demanded and Barry balked.

 

“What? _Why?”_

 

“So I can give you my number, genius.”

 

“You’re- You’re giving me your number?” Barry asked, as if he wasn’t already holding out his arm and rolling back his sleeve.

 

“Mmmm. This way next time I do something to piss you off you can _call_ and ask me what the fuck I’m doing ‘stead of abducting me from a bar.”

 

“Ummm yeah. Right. OK.” Barry stammered. “That’s- Um yeah. Good plan.”

 

May be he should take some more jobs Mick suggested. Cause a little more chaos. It wasn’t exactly his usual style but it had worked out pretty well this round-

 

Thinking about it made him smile.

 

“So-” Barry began, staring at the number on his arm.

 

“So.”

 

“I umm guess I should sort of-”

 

Len snorted and clambered to his feet. He was probably gonna be walking funny for the next couple of days but what the hell.

 

Barry watched him as picked up his clothes, pulled his underwear and jeans back on. It was making Len feel more than a little smug-

 

They were really gonna have to do this again. He’d give the kid may be….four days, then if he didn’t call Len could always pull another heist at the end of the week. Something that’d get under the Flash’s skin….

 

Mick had always wanted a fire engine-

 

Len straightened, smirked and Barry looked sharply away.

 

It made Len wanna laugh because _really_? Man could spout all that filth but _this_ made him shy?

 

He pulled on his sweater, shoved the gun back into it’s holster and caught Barry’s eye one last time.

 

“Guess I’ll see yah ‘round, Flash.”

 

He was pretty sure Barry watched him all the way out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> RedHead in response to suggestions about how Barry would respond to Len having a humiliation kink-
> 
> 'It depends on their relationship at the time. If it’s fighting, post-heist, angry sex and Len is letting Barry sort of dominate him, Barry’s letting a bit of his angry and intense side show, fingers in Len’s mouth (cock inside Len), telling him in a kind of dark way how pretty he looks, how he looks like a slut, and then seeing Len’s eyes roll back, precum sliding down his cock – if that, then I don’t think Barry would be flustered at all. His eyes would get darker and he’d lean closer and start whispering filth into Len’s ear about how he likes to take it like a whore and Len would cum on his cock from the things Barry is saying to him.'


End file.
